Possession
by Aeden Hale
Summary: ONE-SHOT When Kenshin is recalled to Kyoto, what changes will his life take? KenshinOC


**Disclaimer****: **I don't own anything from Rurouni Kenshin.  The song, _Possession_, rightfully belongs to Sarah McLaughlin.  Shinia is my original creation.  Please don't sue me.

Possession:

By Aeden Hale:

            Morning was approaching.  As the moon was setting, the gray mists began to thin out as the sun began to rise.  The cool air bit at exposed skin.  Being the middle of October, the frost had hardened the ground, making it hard to walk for sandaled feet.  The road was empty at this time of the morning.  Glancing around, the rurouni was on his way.  

Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide 

_Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time_

_The night is my companion and solitude my guide_

_Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_

            A cool breeze swept through the trees as he walked.  He was leaving all that he knew for a second time.  Shishio had returned, along with Soujirou and Cho.  That combination wasn't a good one.  He was Kyoto bound a second time.  Sanosuke wasn't going to be happy.  Neither were Miss Kaoru nor Yahiko.  The person who would be least happy would be Miss Shinia.  Sighing, the red head continued on his way.  He came to a stop as the mental image of the swordswoman came to mind.  Her big blue eyes, her long platinum hair, even her laugh was completely the same as he remembered it.  He sighed.  Miss Kaoru had loved him, but when Miss Shinia had shown up, he couldn't help but forget the ebony haired girl.  She was so similar to himself that he couldn't help but like her.  She had known enough pain in her past, just as he had.  They were alike in many ways.

And I would be the one 

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after, I'd wipe away your tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

            Shinia sat on the porch of the dojo and stared out of the front gate.  None of the others were up and the village was quiet.  She'd been up since the time she'd heard Kenshin's door open and close.  He had left so early so as not to let anyone know where he was going.  Maybe it was to make it easier on everyone.  Sighing, she was remembering the night before.

~*Flashback*~

_            She had been standing alone on the porch.  The bickering between Megumi and Kaoru over who held Kenshin's heart was annoying her beyond belief.  Sanosuke thought the constant battle of wills was hilarious.  She hardly thought it was worth a laugh.  Yahiko was sitting there screaming at both women to be quiet.  Kenshin and Shinia had somehow managed to tune them out and eat in silence.  When a comment had been directed at her, she'd stood up and left. _

_Now she was alone on the porch.  Alone again.  She'd been alone since she'd left the Aoiya when she was sixteen.  Being alone must be her destiny, for that was the way it had always been.  She didn't remember it clearly, but Lord Aoshi had told her that she had been an excellent assassin when she was only eight.  Shinia ranked closely with Seta Soujirou of the Jupangatana.  She had been known as the White Lightning; white because of her hair color and lightning because of her speed.  Now, luckily, not many people recognized her as that.  _

_Shinia leaned against the post as she watched the sky filled with stars.  Even though it was mid October, the stillness of the air hinted that there would be snow soon.  Shivering, she hugged herself as an attempt to warm up a little.  It was so peaceful without all the screaming._

_"You should be inside, that you should."_

_Looking over her shoulder, she saw him.  "I'm fine, really."_

_"It really is cold out tonight, Miss Shinia.  You really should be inside." He insisted again._

_"I'm a big girl." She said stubbornly as she looked back in front of her.  "I can take care of myself."_

_"That may be true, but you want someone to take care of you."_

_Shinia whirled around as she heard the red head retreat toward his room for the night.  He had either touched a nerve or touched her heart.  She wasn't sure yet.  _

_"Kenshin.  Wait."_

_The red haired samurai turned and smiled gently at her.  He was waiting for her to say something, but she didn't know what to say.  Shinia fumbled over the beginnings of several sentences and ended up looking at the boards of the porch and saying nothing.  The sound of footsteps came toward her and stopped rather close in front of her.  A hand cupped her chin gently and brought her face up to look into violet eyes.  Taking a step closer to her, Kenshin cupped her face gently with his hands and brushed his lips against hers.  Shinia's eyes widened in surprise at his action.  Closing her eyes, she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist.  Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist as well before breaking the kiss.  Shinia rested her head on his chest and sighed contently._

_"Ashiteru, Kenshin." She said quietly._

_"Ashiteru." He replied in the same manner._

~*End flashback*~

            Such was the way it had gone.  He'd left without saying a word to anyone; without saying a word to her.  It could have been that he just wanted to protect her.  She didn't care what his reasoning behind his action was.  It had hurt her.  It wasn't until then that Shinia realized she was crying.

Through this world I've stumbled So many times betrayed Trying to find an honest word to find The truth enslaved Oh you speak to me in riddles and 

_You speak to me in rhymes_

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

_Your words keep me alive_

            He'd been walking that same road since early morning and it was about noon now.  Sighing, he continued.  Kenshin wished more than anything to turn back and return to the dojo.  It wasn't so much the dojo he wanted to return to.  He wanted to return to Shinia.  He couldn't do that though.  With Shishio's return, he was the only one who could rid Japan of such a maniac.  He now had someone he loved more than his own life and would protect her from Shishio and the Jupangatana.  Aoshi, Misao, and the remainder of the Oniwabanshuu would be waiting at the Aoiya in Kyoto.  They weren't aware of Shishio's return, but he would inform them.

Kenshin passed through a village during his journey.  The voices of children playing caused him to smile.  Their mothers scolded them as they ran down the streets and knocked things over.  Men were working in the rice fields trying to make an honest living and enough to feed their families.  These were the people he was protecting.  He then saw a little girl that reminded him strangely of Shinia.  Her big blue eyes and blonde hair made him wonder whether he'd ever have children of his own.  An innocent blush tinged his cheeks.  He could picture Shinia and himself living in Tokyo and raising a family of their own.  Kenshin smiled.  Maybe that would happen some day.

And I would be the one 

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after, I'd wipe away your tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

            Shinia was leaning against the post as if she was getting some kind of support from it.  Sanosuke had noticed this strange behavior and suddenly ceased his activities.  Sitting beside her, he watched her intently.  She seemed to take no notice of him sitting there.  It wasn't until Sano poked her and she jumped in surprise that she knew he was there.  She smiled at him apologetically as he continued to watch her, worried.

"What's with you?  You've been acting funny all day?" he asked.

"Nothing, Sano.  I'm fine." Shinia lied.

"No you're not or else you wouldn't be sitting around here moping."

"Moping?"

"What else do you call it?"  Shinia sighed and made no effort to reply.  The older boy grinned in triumph.  "It's because Kenshin left without saying anything to you, isn't it?"

Shinia looked at him in a sort of amazement.  Sanosuke was definitely good at reading people.  She nodded slightly.

"I knew it!  Why don't you go after him?"

"I can't do that, Sano.  I would only get in his way.  Don't you think that Shishio would use me to bait Kenshin, too?"

"Wouldn't he use you if you were here too?"

She stared at her hands.  It was true.  Shishio would use her no matter where she was.  "You have a point, Sano."

"Of course I do, Shin." He said with a laugh.  "I know you're not my real sister, but I see you as one.  I have to look out for you."

Shinia hugged the older boy beside her.  Releasing him, she smiled.  "I'll do it.  Thanks for the talk, Sano.  It actually makes a lot of sense."

She rose to her feet and walked the short distance to her room.  When she reemerged, her kitana was tucked safely into her sash.  Stepping off the porch, Sano finally got what she had said to him.

"Hey!"

A small smile twisted Shinia's lips.  If she walked fast, sometimes running, maybe she could catch up with him by nightfall.

Into this night I wander It's morning that I dread Another day of knowing of The path I fear to tread Oh into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride Nothing stands between us here And I won't be denied 

            Kenshin stood before the road once more.  The fading light looked more forbidden than ever.  He could either stop or continue on, making it to Kyoto by tomorrow morning.  Stopping would only delay the inevitable.  He chose to continue through the night.  The samurai wanted to finish this as soon as he possibly could.  He wanted to return home to Shinia.  Home.  Yes, that's what it felt like now.  Finally he was calling it what it was.  Smiling, he continued into the trees.

The air was still around him.  A light snow began to fall, coating everything in white.  Few things moved that night.  The full moon cast an eerie glow on everything.  A light crunching caused him to stop momentarily.  After a minute, Kenshin continued.  The crunching began again at a faster pace.  His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword.  Someone was behind him and coming up fast.  If it was one of Shishio's men, they'd be sorry.

And I would be the one 

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after, I'd wipe away your tears_

_Just close your eyes…_

            Shinia panted as she ran.  Kenshin was just up this path.  If she could make it a little longer, he'd be back in her arms in no time.  When she did reach him, she faced his gleaming reverse blade sword and his narrowed eyes.  A gasp escaped her lips and she tripped as she tried to stop herself.  Kenshin blinked as he looked at the heap of girl in front of him known as Shinia.  He sheathed his sword and knelt beside her.  Taking her hands in his, he helped her into a kneeling position.  Shinia looked at him for a few seconds.  The red head looked angry.  She probably shouldn't have come after all.  Deciding to beat him to the punch, she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.  Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him.  Smiling down, he kissed her hair.  

Eventually, the two of them stood.  Kenshin smiled and entwined his fingers in Shinia's.  The two warriors looked at each other under the moon.  Shinia stood on her toes and gave him a peck on his lips.  They stood shivering with the cold.  

"Come with me to Kyoto." Kenshin said quietly.

"I will." Shinia replied.  

Well?  What do you guys think?  This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic.  I hope you guys like it!  Please review.

Aeden

  

  


End file.
